Des trésors d'adresse
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Du sport, des chaussettes moches et une sucette à l'orange. Comment je me suis retrouvé là, déjà ?


C'EST LA MORT DU CERVEAU MES AMIS ! J'AI PERDU TOUE ESPRIT LOGIQUE !

Mais c'était drôle. Et je me demande si cet OS est pas mon préféré de la nuit. Écrit entre deux heures et trois heures quarante (j'ai débordé) sur le thème Adroit, avec l'aide accidentelle d'Hylliy, qui m'a donné l'idée – je crois pas qu'il pensait que je l'écrirais, et je crois que sans mon manque flagrant de jugement, je l'aurais jamais écrite, à tort. Bref.

La Vaniku m'avait manqué.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Des trésors d'adresse**_

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment je me suis retrouvé là ?

Tant mieux. Moi aussi.

Y a pas quelqu'un qu'aurait une idée, de base ? Parce que là, je vois pas trente six mille explications. Soit Larxène a eu une nouvelle idée de blague franchement nulle, soit ça implique des licornes et c'est jamais bon signe.

Le monde est aussi moche à l'envers qu'à l'endroit. C'est un peu décevant. J'avais pas d'attentes extraordinaires, mais j'aurais espéré un petit goût de renouveau. Mais non. Je commence juste à avoir mal à la tête. Le sang qui descend. Je devrais me relever, bien sûr. Mais _je peux pas_. Je suis littéralement suspendu, les jambes accrochées sur un petit pont qui est d'ailleurs absolument inutile puisqu'il permet à deux sentiers _piétons_ de se croiser, et qu'ils se seraient très bien croisés sans lui. Et je n'ai jamais été un gars adroit, alors pour remonter et me détacher … Bon, d'accord, pour être honnête je n'ai jamais été un gars musclé. Je déteste les abdos. Et tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du sport. Ah, sauf le sexe. Mais c'est pas pareil. Bref.

Je sais même pas avec quoi je suis attaché – je bouge les chevilles, ça ressemble bêtement à de la corde. Mais où Larxène a-t-elle été piocher cette vanne de merde ? Je devais être vraiment torché, hier, je me souviens de rien. Ou alors elle m'a drogué ? Ça serait bien son genre. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle se grouille de venir me détacher, je ferai ce qu'elle dira, parce que je suis pas en bonne posture et elle m'a déjà envoyé plus d'une fois à l'hôpital – ça va, c'est réciproque.

Je peux même pas me griller une garrot pour attendre, mon paquet était dans la poche de mon jean et maintenant il est par terre, avec mon briquet, cinq centimètres et demi plus bas que ce que mon bras peut atteindre. Ô joie. Déjà, personne n'est passé par là pour le piquer, c'est un bon point. Je dois pas être suspendu depuis longtemps, ceci dit, sinon j'aurais vraiment trop mal.

J'aperçois au loin une ombre salvatrice. Larxène revient ! Ah, non, faux espoir. Il est genre six heures et on est en fin d'automne, alors j'y vois rien mais la silhouette court et Larxène _ne court pas_ , elle est comme moi. Une joggeuse. Beurk. Mais bon. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de m'en sortir sans passer deux semaines au service de la jolie blondasse. J'inspire à fond – ça fait une sensation bizarre.

« Eh ! Toi, là ! La cruchasse ave des cheveux poussière ! »

Ouais, je sais demander des services, vous voulez quoi ? La silhouette se précise. C'est un gars. Un gars qui court avec une putain de queue de cheval et une … sucette ? Il est sérieux, il a aucun instinct de survie ou ses neurones fonctionnent pas ? Il est débile. Mais il me regarde. En même temps, je suis un peu au beau milieu de son passage. Il hausse un sourcil.

« Ouais, toi. Tu m'aides ? »

Il retire ses écouteurs et arrête de courir – tant mieux, j'aime pas voir les gens tirer du plaisir du sport, parce que je comprends pas, et j'aime pas ce que je comprends pas, par principe.

« Oui ?

—Tu m'aides ? »

Il cligne. Plusieurs fois.

« Je suis un peu coincé, là. »

Il a l'air de comprendre la situation. Eh bah, ça met du temps à trouver le cerveau, là.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr.

—Tu peux me détacher ? »

Il regarde autour de lui d'un air perdu. Il a pas l'air bien réveillé – en même temps qui a décidé de sortir pour _courir_ , _sans y être obligé_ , à Six. Heures. Du mat' ? – mais il repère quand même le bon chemin.

« Ça devrait pas être compliqué. On dit de moi que je suis plutôt adroit. »

Oh, non, pas un vantard, j'en ai déjà assez avec mon propre égo pour supporter celui d'un autre. Je lève les yeux au sol. Il regarde la sucette dans sa main – il l'avait retirée pour parler de manière intelligible, et, après un moment de réflexion intense – neurone 1, tu es là ? Ici la Raison, au rapport, je suis à peu près persuadée qu'il faut faire quelque chose de cette sucette. Excusez-moi, je suis la Malice, je remplace la Logique qui s'est barrée faire un billard avec le reste des neurones comme boules, et j'ai une idée – il me dit.

« Tu me la tiens ? »

Je ris. Il me demande de lui tenir la sucette. Il comprend pas. Ça m'étonne pas. J'ouvre la bouche. Il la fiche dedans sans se poser de question. Je manque de la faire tomber en riant mais je la tiens fort entre mes dents. Ça me fait rire encore plus. Il a l'ai paumé – et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas qu'un air. Oh, saveur orange ! Mon parfum préféré après citron et lait-fraise. Mes goûts en matière de sucette vous passent le bonjour, parce que j'ai décidé de pas être vulgaire sur cette réplique. Finalement, la Raison arrive à entrer en contact avec les nerfs et les muscles de ses jambes.

Il va vers la droite – ou la gauche, enfin ça dépend du point de vue, et monte le mini-escalier qui monte au mini-pont de mes couilles, et contemple la corde qui me lie à ce bâtiment – non, à ce monument ? – à cette construction ? – bref, à ce pont de malheur, la répétition peut aller se faire foutre s'y j'y suis – j'ai pas totalement dessoûlé je crois. Le jogging, ça fait quand même un joli cul. Pas la peine de rêver, le mien est parfait sans avoir besoin de ça. Vous ne me verrez pas suer.

« Je peux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? Oh mon dieu. »

Je relève la tête – enfin, je la baisse, mais vers le haut, du coup.

« Y a quoi ?

—Tes chaussettes sont horribles. »

Oh putain. Un sportif pédant qui a des avis sur la mode, sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que le jogging est le vêtement le plus moche de toute la Création et qu'il en porte un par choix – non, cette pensée me lâchera pas – ? J'en porte aussi. Mais moi, j'me fous d'la mode, et la première chose que j'dis à quelqu'un que je rencontre c'est pas 'Il est top on top' ou 'Tes chaussettes sont moches', et puis d'ailleurs qui en a quelque chose à chier des chaussettes ? Si j'étais pas dans cette position elles se verraient même pas. Pour la peine, je croque sa sucette – je ris, et j'en fais tomber un éclat.

« On peut laisser les considérations mode de côté et passer à la partie où je me relève et redeviens le bel Adonis que je suis d'ordinaire ? Enfin, je suis beau aussi comme ça, mais ça perd un peu de style.

—C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

—Non, c'est le sang qui me remonte à la tête.

—Tu peux pas te redresser ?

—Tu crois que j'en serais là si je pouvais ?

—Tu sais, le sport –

—Ne finis pas cette phrase si tu espère un jour avoir des cheveux.

—J'ai des cheveux.

—Plus pour longtemps. Les licornes arrivent pour ton argent, mon chou.

—Mais de quoi tu parles ?

—De ta mère. »

Il comprend pas, je m'impatiente. Il ajoute tout de même, d'un ton supérieur qui me donne des frissons.

« Tu ne me sembles pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit.

—Détache-moi. »

Il soupire, et lève les yeux au ciel, lui, et pas au sol, parce qu'il est à l'endroit et – et on s'en bat les steaks. Cette expression est moche. Il se met au travail, je sens ses mains sur mes chevilles – glacées malgré mes chaussettes moches. Je sais plus lesquelles c'est, d'ailleurs, en tout cas elles sont confortables.

Ça a pas l'air d'avancer.

« J'y arrive pas. »

Mais quel con.

« Adroit mon cul.

—Ton cul suspendu en l'air qui a besoin de moi. »

Juste remarque, flemme de trouver une répartie, j'essaie de lui cracher dessus symboliquement, ça me retombe sur la gueule littéralement je me sens con rhétoriquement – parce que je n'ai pas _vraiment_ l'impression d'être un vagin.

« Y a un couteau dans la poche de ma veste. »

Il ne rechigne même pas à redescendre pour venir le chercher – au final, il est pas si atroce – et remonte.

« Tes chaussettes, sérieusement … »

Je réponds pas, et par chance il commence à couper. Et je m'écrase lamentablement sur le sol. Ai-je déjà mentionné mon retour miraculeux en tant que bel Adonis ? Et bah c'est pas pour tout de suite. En plus je me suis griffé le palais avec le bâton de sa maudite sucette – oui, elle est maudite, par les licornes parce que ce sont les seules à maudire des friandises si on excepte la vieille folle en bas de chez moi qui vend des pommes empoisonnées (Et vous savez le plus dingue ? Un de mes potes en achète régulièrement, pour lui faire plaisir. Une fois il en a même mangé une. Et il est mort. Nan, j'déconne. Ou pas. Peut-être. Vous saurez pas.) – et j'ai sûrement cassé une ou deux clopes avec ma jambe sur le paquet. Le monde tourne, mais se remet pas immédiatement à l'endroit. Le type apparait devant moi. Il tend la main. Je lui rend son bâton de sucette vide et à moitié mâchonné. Il le jette par terre – c'est mal de polluer. Ma tête tourne encore quand j'allume enfin une clope. Il grimace. Pauvre chaton.

« Bon, ben, merci d'm'avoir sauvé la vie, c'était cool. À plus.

—Attends ! J'ai droit à une récompense, non ?

—Tu veux quoi, un bisou, mon prince à la chevelure aussi pleine de poussière que l'grenier d'ma grand-mère ? »

J'adore les rimes. Surtout quand c'est nul et pas fait exprès. Quand c'est nul et réfléchi aussi, ceci dit. Genre, je me fends la poire à la foire dans l'espoir de croire à … l'histoire. Passons.

« Ouais. »

Il a l'air blasé.

« Je veux récupérer ma sucette. T'as tout avalé. »

Oh mon diable ce type ce rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit. Maintenant que j'y vois droit, il est vraiment pas mal foutu. Je tire la langue. Il m'embrasse. On se marie pas et on n'a pas de gosse.

Fin.

.

.

« T'as plus le goût de cigarette que d'orange. »

J'hausse les épaules. Il veut quoi, lui ?

« La prochaine fois, je veux que t'aies le goût de sucette à l'orange. »

Il se prend pour qui, à me donner des ordres ? Et puis qui lui dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Je relève le menton, il s'y est trop cru.

« Sucette au citron. C'est pas négociable.

—Deal. Demain, même endroit, même heure.

—C'est mort on s'pèle les burnes.

—C'est pas faux. »

Il fait partie des gens qui utilisent cette phrase … J'le retiens, hein.

« Je voulais juste dire ça au moins une fois dans ma vie. »

Bah c'est bien, il a pas des attentes trop irréalisables en ce qui concerne sa vie.

« Demain, midi, dans la serre du jardin botanique.

—T'aimes les plantes ?

—C'est gratuit et il fait chaud.

—Clodo.

—Et ta sœur ?

—Et tes chaussettes ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil, pour savoir desquelles il se moque. Ah, ouais. Les rose bonbon ave des étoiles de mer bleues et vertes. Mes préférées – les seules où je retrouve toujours les deux en même temps, forcément, ça pousse à l'affection. Je tire la langue à nouveau. Il l'attrape pas avec la sienne. Je suis un peu déçu. Demain, monsieur pas-si-adroit.

.

.

Et voilà. Une bonne ( ?) chose de faite !

Review ? J'en ai besoin, là, c'est trop étrange pour moi.


End file.
